This is a 6-month double-blind placebo controlled parallel study, designed to evaluate the efficacy of Ropinirole as monotherapy or in the presence of selegiline, assess the time to L-DOPA rescue in both treatment groups and assess the pharmacokinetic profile of Ropinirole in early Parkinson's disease.